Fallen
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: "Dalam waktu yang tersisa ini aku harus bisa memastikan Kuroko benar-benar keluar dari klub tanpa harus menyisakan masalah dengan Akashi!" Ogiwara Shigehiro berpacu dengan waktu! Apa yang terjadi? And let the war begins. Dark!Ogiwara vs Dark!Akashi
1. Chapter 1

_**Fallen**_

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Timeline : Teikou-arc**

**©yunaseijuurou**

**[ author's note ]** : Berdasarkan chapter 225Q. Sementara masih berupa oneshot. Jika ada yang meminta untuk dibuat multichapter maka akan dipikirkan kelanjutannya.

Fic ini dibuat murni berdasarkan imajinasi author. Menggunakan sudut pandang Ogiwara Shigehiro sebagai orang pertama. Happy reading, hope you can enjoy it.

.

.

.

Aku tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan mataku.

Jelas-jelas itu pelanggaran. Seorang pemain sengaja menghantam pelipis Kuroko dengan sikunya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Mungkin tidak hanya aku yang beranggapan begitu. Siapapun yang melihat pasti juga akan memiliki pikiran yang sama. Entah apa yang menyebabkan pemain itu tega berbuat demikian.

Sejenak sorakan penonton terhenti. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu suara sorakan penonton masih menggema hingga memenuhi stadion. Semua mata tertuju pada bagian tengah lapangan. Setelahnya waktu terasa berhenti bagiku. Pemandangan berikutnya yang terlihat seolah-olah terjadi dalam gerakan lambat. Perlahan, Kuroko terjatuh hingga tergeletak dengan darah mengalir deras dari pelipisnya.

Saat itu juga wasit segera menghentikan pertandingan. Lalu tubuh Kuroko diangkut dengan menggunakan tandu. Pemain yang bermasalah itu segera dikeluarkan dari pertandingan. Saat itu pertandingan belum berakhir, akan tetapi tidak ada lagi alasan bagiku untuk tetap menyaksikan pertandingan ini.

Aku tak bisa berdiam diri di sini. Aku harus mengetahui keadaan Kuroko sekarang juga.

.

.

.

Ruang kesehatan,

"Izinkan aku untuk bertemu Kuroko." Pintaku pada gadis berambut sakura yang terlihat menunggu seorang diri di depan pintu dengan wajah gelisah. Sepertinya gadis ini adalah sang manajer tim. Gadis itu lalu terkejut akibat kedatanganku. Aku bisa memaklumi hal itu. Jelas saja ia terkejut karena seorang yang tidak ia kenal datang tiba-tiba dan memohon untuk bertemu dengan salah satu pemain mereka yang cedera. Aku memang panik. Terlalu panik. Sehingga aku tak sempat memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu.

"Ka…kamu siapa?" tanya gadis itu padaku begitu ia melihatku yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Aku Ogiwara Shigehiro, pemain Meikou. Aku teman Kuroko." Jawabku. Aku berusaha memperkenalkan diriku dengan singkat. Jujur saja, aku memang panik. Sehingga hanya kata-kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Aku berharap gadis ini segera mengizinkanku untuk bertemu Kuroko sekarang juga.

Tapi, semua tidak lantas berjalan sesuai dengan harapanku. Gadis ini tampaknya enggan mengizinkanku untuk masuk, sekalipun aku sudah memperkenalkan diri sebagai 'teman Kuroko'. Kumohon, izinkan aku untuk melihat Kuroko yang ada di balik pintu ini sekarang juga. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin mengetahui keadaanya.

"Maaf, sebaiknya kau tidak menemui Tetsu-kun sekarang, ia sedang beristirahat."

Oh, ayolah. Itu bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan. Jika ia beristirahat, aku akan berusaha agar tidak sampai membangunkannya. Tapi kumohon, izinkan aku melihatnya.

"Ada keributan apa ini?"

Aku dan gadis itu serentak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan sepasang iris mata dwiwarna datang menghampiri kami. Aku mengetahui pemuda ini. Ia kapten Teikou yang selalu mengisi artikel tentang Teikou dalam majalah bulanan yang kubaca, Akashi Seijuurou.

Pemuda itu lantas menghampiri gadis itu. Tunggu, jika Akashi ada di sini, berarti pertandingan sudah berakhir. Aku tak ingin menanyakan hasilnya. Teikou sudah pasti keluar sebagai pemenang dalam pertandingan itu. Satu-satunya yang kuinginkan adalah, mengetahui keadaan Kuroko sekarang juga.

"Ada apa, Momoi?"

"A…Akashi-kun, pemuda ini ingin menemui Tetsu-kun. Katanya, ia teman Tetsu-kun…"

Akashi lalu menoleh padaku setelah gadis yang bernama Momoi itu menjawab. Baru kali ini kulihat manik heterokromatik itu dari dekat. Pandangannya begitu tajam seolah hendak menelanku. Inikah kapten Teikou, Akashi Seijuurou?

"Kau siapa? Kenapa hendak menemui Tetsuya?"

Oh ayolah, apakah aku harus menjelaskannya lagi? Bukankah gadis itu sudah berkata kalau aku teman Kuroko?

"Aku Ogiwara Shigehiro, teman Kuroko."

Pandangan mata Akashi padaku semakin tajam. Hei, bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan padamu kalau aku teman Kuroko? Lalu penjelasan apalagi yang harus kuberikan?

"Benarkah? Tapi Tetsuya tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang dirimu sebelumnya."

Oke. Tampaknya aku harus berbicara sedikit lebih banyak untuk bisa segera meyakinkan orang yang ada di hadapanku saat ini.

"Aku teman masa kecil Kuroko. Kami berteman sejak SD dan sering bermain basket bersama. Aku…aku juga pemain basket, dari tim Meikou."

Perlahan, Akashi mendekat ke arahku. Pandangannya terhadapku semakin tajam. Walaupun tubuhnya lebih mungil dariku tapi tetap saja aku merasa tertekan dipandangi seperti itu.

"Jika kau memang teman masa kecil Tetsuya, maka aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Aku terdiam. Apa yang hendak ia tanyakan padaku? Apa hubungan Akashi dengan Kuroko sehingga ia bisa memanggil Kuroko dengan nama depannya? Bahkan aku yang sudah lama mengenal Kuroko tidak pernah sekalipun memanggil Kuroko dengan nama depannya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya sehingga ia tidak bersemangat lagi mengikuti latihan?"

Aku hanya bisa cengo mendengar pertanyaan itu. Aku memang teman masa kecil Kuroko, tapi bukan berarti aku mengetahui semua tentang Kuroko. Ah, di sisi lain aku juga merasa sedih. Kuroko ternyata sedang memiliki masalah, Ya, aku teringat sesuatu. Terakhir kali aku mendengar suaranya melalui telepon, ia terdengar tidak bersemangat. Akan tetapi, ia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Saat itu ia hanya berkata kalau ia baik-baik saja. Setelah itu aku tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi.

Aku berusaha mengingat lagi, beberapa saat sebelum pertandingan Teikou barusan, Kuroko sendiri sudah tampak tidak bersemangat. Wajahnya terlihat…aneh. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar panggilanku. Kuroko ternyata sedang memiliki masalah dan aku…sebagai temannya…bahkan tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Aku…tidak tahu apapun, Akashi."

Akashi terlihat tidak percaya dengan ucapanku.

"Benarkah kau tidak tahu apapun?"

Aku merasa sedih mengetahui kenyataan ini, tapi aku memang tidak tahu menahu, Akashi…

"Memangnya, apa yang terjadi dengan Kuroko?'

Akashi terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaanku.

" Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Tetsuya pernah berkata padaku jika ia merasa tidak betah dalam latihan, dan terus terang itu membuatku sakit kepala."

Apa yang terjadi dengan Kuroko? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak betah megikuti latihan? Bukankah menjadi bagian dari pemain regular Teikou merupakan impiannya sejak dulu? Kenapa di saat kami akan bisa merealisasikan janji kita sebentar lagi justru Kuroko tidak bersemangat lagi mengikuti latihan? Apakah ia sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan basket?

"Akashi…aku memang tidak mengetahui apapun soal itu. Kuroko sendiri tidak pernah mengatakan apapun…"

Akashi tampak mendengarkanku dengan seksama. Aku sendiri tidak mengetahui apakah ia percaya padaku atau tidak. Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi supaya ia mengizinkanku melewati pintu itu.

"Akashi…kumohon, izinkan aku untuk bertemu Kuroko."

Akashi tetap berdiri di hadapanku tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Kumohon, Akashi. Izinkan aku bertemu Kuroko. Aku ingin mengetahui keadaannya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menemui Tetsuya. Tapi jangan sampai kau mengganggunya."

Ini dia! Akhirnya aku bisa menemui Kuroko! Segera setelah Akashi mengucapkan itu, gadis manajer Teikou membuka pintu di belakangnya dengan perlahan. Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara agar aku tidak membangunkan Kuroko.

Kuroko tengah terbaring di atas kasur. Perban tampak melilit pelipisnya. Selimut menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Ia tampak tengah tertidur. Ingin rasanya aku membangunkannya, menanyakan keadaannya, menanyakan apapun yang membuatnya sedih, menanyakan masalah apa yang sedang ia hadapi, akan tetapi aku tidak ingin mengganggu istirahatnya. Akashi sendiri juga sudah memperingatkanku supaya aku tidak mengganggunya.

Sepertinya Kuroko mengetahui keberadaan seseorang di dekatnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Jika saja ia tahu betapa bersyukurnya aku ketika melihatnya membuka mata. Sepertinya ia baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Oh tidak, tetap ada sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Masalah apa yang disembunyikan Kuroko saat ini?

"Ogiwara…kun?"

Kuroko tampak terkejut melihat keberadaanku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Hai,Kuroko. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kuroko kemudian berusaha untuk bangun, tapi aku mencegahnya. Kubantu ia membaringkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Ogiwara-kun, kenapa ada…di sini?"

Ingin rasanya aku menjitak kepalanya dengan gemas. Dasar Kuroko, jelas saja aku di sini karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi tak mungkin aku melakukan itu. Bisa-bisa Akashi membunuhku.

"Aku menonton pertandinganmu barusan. Lalu tiba-tiba kau dicederai lawanmu, Oleh karena itu sekarang aku berada di sini. Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ogiwara-kun. Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang…"

"Apa apa sebenarnya sampai kau jadi…seperti ini?"

"Murni kecelakaan, Ogiwara-kun. Dia tidak sengaja mengenaiku."

Ah Kuroko, jelas-jelas pemain itu sengaja melakukannya. Masih saja kau menutupinya.

Kuroko, mungkin sekarang kau terlihat baik-baik saja. Cedera itu tidak mengganggu fisikmu. Tapi aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu, sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dan jelas-jelas mengganggu hatimu.

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja Kuroko…Ehm, Kuroko, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Apa…yang hendak kau tanyakan, Ogiwara-kun?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, mencoba menyusun kalimat yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal yang mengganggu pikiranku.

"Aku sempat menyapamu sebelum bertanding. Tapi kau tidak mendengarku. Lalu kulihat wajahmu begitu tidak bersemangat waktu itu. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Kuroko tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. Ia diam setelahnya. Kumohon Kuroko, berikan aku penjelasan yang bisa menenangkanku.

"Ogiwara-kun, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik sa-"

"Jangan berlagak seolah-olah kau baik-baik saja Kuroko, aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Kuroko terdiam. Tampaknya usahanya untuk menyembunyikan apapun dariku gagal. Aku terlanjur dapat melihat semuanya. Maafkan aku Kuroko. Aku bukannya ingin memaksa tapi sebagai temanmu aku tidak bisa membiarkan temanku menanggung masalah sendirian.

"Ogiwara-kun, maaf, aku bukannya ingin menyembunyikan apapun darimu. Hanya saja aku tidak mengerti dari mana memulainya. Aku…aku ingin berhenti dari klub ku sekarang."

Kali ini aku benar-benar terkejut. Ada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai Kuroko memutuskan untuk berhenti? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk bertanding dalam pertandingan resmi?

"Kuroko, kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan sekarang Ogiwara-kun. Hal yang bisa kukatakan sekarang adalah…aku tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri lagi dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada timku."

"Apa yang terjadi pada timmu sekarang Kuroko?"

"…Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan sekarang Ogiwara-kun. Maafkan aku…"

Aku berusaha memaklumi. Kesampingkan janji yang pernah kita buat dulu. Saat ini, yang paling penting adalah apa yang terbaik untuk Kuroko. Aku akan menahan diri untuk menantikan penjelasan detil sudah menyadari sesuatu belakangan memang menjadi kuat. Sangat kuat. Tetapi ia tidak sekalipun tersenyum saat bertanding. Demikian juga teman-temannya. Tidak sekalipun mereka saling memberikan _passing_ pada satu sama lain. Setiap individu mencetak poin dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Saat itu juga terlintas sesuatu dalam pikiranku.

"Kuroko….Jika kau sudah tidak sanggup lagi, lebih baik keluar saja. Lakukan apapun yang menurutmu baik. Aku mendukungmu. Soal janji kita, kita bisa melakukannya kapanpun. Jika tidak bisa bertanding di turnamen SMP, kita masih bisa bertanding di turnamen SMU."

Sedikit lagi, kita bisa menuntaskan janji kita di final _national middle_. Akan tetapi, aku tak mungkin menghadapimu dalam kondisi seperti ini. Aku ingin menghadapimu ketika kau bermain sebagai dirimu. Sama seperti saat kita bermain dulu. Aku ingin melihatmu menjadi semakin kuat, tetapi juga tidak ingin semakin jauh. Di SMU nanti, temukanlah klub yang sesuai denganmu Kuroko. Saat itu lah kita akan bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Kulihat Kuroko tersenyum. Aku senang masih bisa melihatnya tersenyum sekarang.

"Terima kasih sudah memahamiku, Ogiwara-kun."

Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari jika seseorang berada di balik pintu, menyandarkan dirinya pada pintu dan mendengarkan pembicaraan kami.

"Rupanya dia yang memberikan pengaruh buruk pada Tetsuya…"

_**End or Continue?**_

Thank you for reading. Mind to read and review?

Sementara masih berupa one shot. Alasan saya memberi judul "Fallen" adalah karena saya ingin menjelaskan bahwa ;sisi gelap' Ogiwara ataupun Akashi dapat muncul dalam menyikapi masalah psikis Kuroko sesuai dengan alasan mereka masing-masing. Chapter ini mungkin belum menjelaskan secara detil seperti apa bentuk sisi gelap tersebut. Dan mungkin chapter 226Q yang akan segera rilis tidak akan berakhir seperti ini, akan tetapi cerita ini masih mungkin berkembang dan jika ada yang meminta untuk dilanjutkan maka saya akan mengembangkan cerita ini.

Dengan catatan mungkin pengembangan cerita akan berbeda dengan konten 226Q : )

I want you to know that I always interested in writing Aka-Kuro-Ogi fics : )


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fallen**_

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Timeline : Teikou arc**

**©yunaseijuurou**

**[AUTHOR'S NOTE] : **

Apakah reader sekalian sudah membaca chapter 226Q? Setelah membaca 226Q saya memastikan bahwa kelanjutan _Fallen_ akan berbeda dari canon yang sudah ada. Namun demi kepentingan plot cerita, beberapa bagian dari 226Q akan ada dalam fic ini.

Setelah membandingkan fic ini dengan canon, saya menyadari adanya perbedaan konflik Aka – Kuro – Ogi di sini. Kali ini Yuna akan menyajikan headcanon yang berbeda dari canon untuk menghibur reader sekalian!

Happy reading^^

P.S : Cerita ini ditulis dengan menggunakan sudut pandang Ogiwara Shigehiro

.

.

.

Kuroko masih terbaring lemah. Perban masih tampak melingkar di pelipisnya. Ingin rasanya aku berada lebih lama di sini, akan tetapi waktuku tidak banyak. Sebentar lagi final akan dimulai. Final yang seharusnya mempertemukan kami dalam satu arena. Namun sayangnya, janji itu sepertinya tidak bisa terealisasikan.

Aku berusaha keras untuk sampai di sini. Dan kutahu Kuroko juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namun, jika takdir berkata lain. Apa boleh buat. Memang sulit untuk menerimanya. Tapi Kuroko sendiri juga pasti tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi.

Jika kita tak bisa mewujudkan janji kita sekarang bagaimana dengan _suatu saat nanti_? Ya, masih ada waktu. Masih ada waktu bagi kita untuk mewujudkan janji kita. Lagipula...kita tak harus menjadi lawan untuk mewujudkannya kan? Mendadak sebuah ide terlintas di kepalaku.

"Kuroko..."

"Ya...Ogiwara-kun?"

"Bagaimana kalau,...setelah ini kita masuk ke SMU yang sama?"

Bisa kulihat bola mata _azure_ Kuroko tampak membulat. Tampaknya dia cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaanku barusan. Jujur saja, pertanyaan itu spontan terucap. Tapi kupikir tidak buruk juga. Bukankah bagus kalau kami bisa masuk sekolah yang sama? Kami bisa masuk ke tim basket yang sama dan bermain basket bersama.

"Lalu, kita akan bergabung dengan klub basketnya dan kita akan menjadi rekan satu tim! Kita akan bisa bermain basket bersama setiap saat! Bagaimana Kuroko?"

"Hmm...Ogiwara-kun, memangnya kau ingin melanjutkan sekolah ke mana?"

"Eh? Aku? Hmm, yah...aku belum memikirkannya. Bagaimana denganmu, Kuroko?"

"Aku...karena orang tua dan nenekku ada di Tokyo, maka aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku di Tokyo. Ogiwara-kun sendiri bagaimana? Bukankah SMP Ogiwara-kun ada di luar Tokyo?"

Ah, benar juga. Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa kalau keluarga Kuroko tinggal di Tokyo? Mana mungkin Kuroko bisa bersekolah di luar Tokyo. Atau aku yang perlu pindah ke Tokyo? Arghh...

Kulihat Kuroko di depanku tertawa. Tertawa lepas. Berbeda sekali dengan saat pertama kali aku masuk ke ruangan ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertawa, tapi yang jelas bagus bukan jika ia bisa tertawa dalam kondisi seperti ini?

"Ogiwara-kun ternyata tidak berubah...Selalu saja bicara tanpa berpikir panjang..." ucapnya di sela tawanya. Oh, rupanya aku yang menyebabkannya tertawa seperti ini. Miris juga yah, ternyata aku ditertawakan karena kecerobohanku. Tapi tak apalah, bukankah ini gunanya teman? Selalu ada di saat yang lain sedang kesusahan. Dan kali ini, Kuroko yang sedang membutuhkan bantuanku.

"Ehem, pokoknya bagaimanapun akhirnya nanti, entah kita bisa bersekolah di SMU yang sama atau tidak, kita akan tetap bermain basket bersama, Kuroko!"

Aku mengulurkan jari kelingkingku ke hadapannya. Aku yakin Kuroko pasti mengerti maksudnya.

"Janji ya." ucapku. Kulihat Kuroko juga tersenyum sama sepertiku dan mengulurkan tangannya, menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milikku.

"Tentu saja, Ogiwara-kun..."

KRIETT...

Mendadak kudengar suara pintu terbuka di belakangku. Aku membalikkan badanku supaya bisa melihat siapa yang datang. Dan ternyata...uh, kenapa mesti dia yang datang? Entah kenapa aku tak suka padanya meskipun tadi aku sempat memohon-mohon padanya untuk bisa menemui Kuroko.

Akashi Seijuurou berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan Kuroko. Dia kemudian berhenti tepat di sebelahku dan tampak memandang Kuroko lekat-lekat.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku merasa baik-baik saja Akashi-kun. Bagaimana hasil pertandingan tadi?"

"Tentu saja kita yang menang, Tetsuya. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Syukurlah kalau kau sudah merasa baikan. Tapi dokter tetap menganjurkanmu untuk beristirahat. Dengan sangat menyesal aku harus mengatakan padamu kalau kau tak bisa mengikuti pertandingan final nanti."

Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu kalau Kuroko pasti takkan bisa ikut bertanding. Ia sendiri sempat mengatakan padaku kalau ia ingin berhenti dari klubnya. Entah apakah Akashi tahu hal itu atau tidak. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya kesal kalau kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Akashi. Aku memandang ke arah Kuroko. Raut wajahnya tampak seperti kecewa. Mungkinkah sebelum ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dari klubnya ia ingin bertanding denganku untuk terakhir kali? Untuk mewujudkan janji kita?

"Ada apa, Kuroko? Kau kecewa karena tidak bisa bertanding? Atau kau mau ikut bertanding, Kuroko?" tanyaku spontan.

Mendadak aku merasa merinding. Sepertinya ada yang menatapku dengan tajam. Oh rupanya orang yang lebih pendek di sampingku ini sedang memelototiku. Jujur saja, aku tak suka pandangan matanya.

"Kau tidak dengar ucapanku barusan? Dokter sendiri yang tidak mengizinkan Tetsuya untuk bertanding."

Mengingat Kuroko yang masih terbaring lemah di depanku, aku masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak lepas emosi begitu saja. Tapi jujur saja, berurusan dengan orang ini lama-lama membuatku muak. Bagaimana mungkin Kuroko bisa tahan bersamanya?

"Tidak apa-apa Ogiwara-kun. Aku akan mematuhi saran dokter. Oh ya, Akashi-kun...karena kalian sudah bertemu di sini, sekalian saja aku memperkenalkan Ogiwara-kun padamu. Dia teman masa kecilku, Ogiwara Shigehiro."

"Aku tahu, Tetsuya. Kami sudah bertemu di luar barusan. Dia yang akan menjadi lawan kita di final nanti. Aku tahu kau sudah berjuang keras selama ini supaya kalian bisa bertemu di final. Akan tetapi, maaf Tetsuya. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Lagipula..."

Manik heterokromatik itu kembali memandangku dengan tajam. Akashi, tidak bisakah kau memandang orang yang baru pertama kali kau kenal dengan tatapan yang lebih lembut?

"...karena lima menit lagi pertandingan akan dimulai, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Yang lain sudah menunggu di lapangan. Aku kemari juga untuk menyampaikan salam dari mereka karena mereka tidak bisa menjengukmu."

Oke. Ucapan Akashi barusan akan kuanggap sebagai bentuk pengusiran secara halus.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Dan selamat bertanding untuk kalian berdua."

"Tentu saja kami akan memenangkannya untukmu, Tetsuya." Akashi beranjak dari tempatnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Dari pandangan matanya, aku tahu Akashi mengisyaratkan padaku untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Akupun segera beranjak dari tempatku duduk.

"Kuroko, setelah pertandingan ini berakhir aku akan menemuimu lagi dan kita akan ngobrol banyak!" seruku kemudian. Dan kuharap nantinya Akashi takkan menginterupsi pertemuan kami.

Kuroko mengangguk lemah. Tampak sekali bahwa sebenarnya ia ingin bertanding. Aku juga ingin sekali melihat Kuroko ikut bertanding. Tapi apa boleh buat. Toh, kami sudah membuat janji lagi. Kami pasti akan bisa bermain basket bersama lagi.

Aku membuka pintu diikuti Akashi di belakangku. Setelah itu pintu tertutup dan Kuroko kembali sendirian di dalam ruangan itu.

Di luar ruangan, manager Teikou yang kuketahui bernama Momoi itu tampak sudah menunggu Akashi. Kulihat dia sempat berbicara dengan Akashi. Yah, aku tak peduli dengan isi pembicaraan mereka. Toh keinginanku untuk bisa menemui Kuroko sudah terpenuhi. Aku bergegas menjauh dari tempat itu, namun...

"Ogiwara Shigehiro, sebaiknya kau dan timmu mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin. Karena apapun yang akan kalian lakukan toh hasilnya akan sama saja."

Seketika aku berhenti melangkah. Aku membalikkan badanku. Kulihat Akashi tepat di belakangku. Rupanya Akashi yang mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat panas telinga itu barusan.

"Dengar Akashi. Aku tahu Teikou sangat kuat. Tapi bukan berarti kami adalah tim yang lemah. Aku tak peduli apakah kalian menganggap kami lawan yang sepadan atau tidak. Yang jelas, kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

"Kau akan tetap berusaha semaksimal mungkin walaupun tahu hasilnya sudah jelas?"

"Akashi, tidak seorangpun menginginkan kekalahan. Akan tetapi dengan adanya kekalahan itu, seseorang dapat terpacu untuk berlatih lebih keras lagi supaya bisa menang. Sama halnya dengan basket. Jika memang aku harus kalah sekarang, maka aku akan berlatih lebih keras lagi untuk bisa menang pada pertandingan berikutnya! Itulah perasaan menikmati basket yang sesungguhnya!"

"Sekarang kau bisa bilang seperti itu Ogiwara. Tapi begitu kau kalah nanti aku yakin kau takkan mengucapkan itu. Kau akan diam dan meratapi kekalahanmu itu."

"Kalian...apa kalian begitu mementingkan kemenangan lebih dari segalanya? Apa kalian tidak bisa menikmati permainan basket kalian sendiri?"

"Tentu saja tidak ada yang lebih penting dari kemenangan. Kau ingin bilang bahwa 'menang atau kalah tidak penting asalkan kita bisa menikmati permainan' begitu? Menggelikan. Kurasa kata-kata itu hanya bisa dijadikan alasan oleh mereka yang memang lemah."

Aku...tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa mendengar ucapannya barusan. Tidakkah mereka menikmati permainan basket mereka selama ini? Apakah yang ada dalam pikiran mereka hanya kemenangan? Memang kenapa dengan kemenangan? Aku tahu semua orang ingin menang. Aku sendiri juga. Kalau bisa ingin memenangkan pertandingan final nanti dan membungkam mulut menyebalkan itu.

"Kalian, apakah tak pernah sekalipun menikmati basket?"

Kulihat Akashi sempat diam setelah aku bertanya.

"Aku tak mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu. Asalkan bisa menang maka aku akan menikmatinya."

Begitu. Jadi begitu rupanya. Pantas saja Kuroko merasa tidak betah. Bagaimana mungkin Kuroko bisa betah berada dalam tim yang bahkan tidak bisa menikmati permainan basket mereka sendiri!

"Akashi...barusan kau bertanya padaku tentang penyebab Kuroko yang merasa tidak betah dalam latihan? Apakah kau tidak berpikir bahwa yang menyebabkan Kuroko tidak betah adalah kalian sendiri? Kau bahkan tidak peduli pada anak buahmu sama sekali, apakah kau pantas disebut kapten!?"

Manik heterokromatik di depanku hanya menatapku dalam diam. Walaupun begitu aku merasakan tekanannya. Ia memandangku dengan sangat tajam, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku akan tetap mengatakan dengan jelas padanya !

"Kau berkata demikian seolah-olah kau lebih mengenal Tetsuya. Aku tahu sekarang. Rupanya yang membuat Tetsuya seperti ini adalah kau. Pertanyaan yang kau ajukan padaku sama dengan pertanyaan yang Tetsuya pernah ajukan padaku sebelumnya. Ternyata kau yang telah mempengaruhi Tetsuya sampai sejauh ini."

"Aku tak mempengaruhi Kuroko sedikitpun. Kalian yang telah mengubahnya tanpa kalian sadari!"

Mungkin kami akan terus melanjutkan pertengkaran kami kalau saja gadis yang bernama Momoi itu tidak memanggil Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, bisa kemari sebentar? Aku memerlukan bantuanmu..."

Kulihat Akashi segera beranjak menuju ke tempat gadis itu. Syukurlah gadis itu memanggil Akashi tepat pada waktunya. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku takkan mempedulikan pertandingan yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai dan akan tetap meladeni Akashi. Aku segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Lagipula, kawan-kawanku pasti sudah menungguku.

Tanpa kusadari, Akashi mengucapkan sesuatu pada Momoi...

"Momoi, setelah ini aku minta tolong padamu untuk mengawasi Tetsuya. Jangan biarkan orang lain menemuinya sampai aku sendiri yang menemuinya setelah pertandingan nanti. Dan pastikan ia beristirahat. Jangan izinkan ia keluar. Kau paham?"

"Aku mengerti Akashi-kun. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba tidak membiarkan siapapun menemui Tetsu-kun?"

"Supaya Tetsuya dapat lekas sembuh ia harus benar-benar beristirahat. Kau harus memastikan Tetsuya benar-benar beristirahat, Momoi. Sementara itu, kami akan menghabisi Meikou tanpa ampun..."

.

.

.

Aku memang mengatakan pada Akashi bahwa kami bukan tim yang lemah dan akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menang. Tapi faktanya, Teikou lebih kuat dari perkiraanku. Terlalu kuat. Akashi sendiri juga. Sangat...sangat kuat! Tapi seperti yang kukatakan pada Akashi barusan, aku tetap akan terus berjuang sampai akhir. Walaupun dalam pertandingan ini aku akan kalah, aku tetap akan berjuang sampai akhir.

Saat ini skor menunjukkan 111 untuk Teikou dan 9 untuk Meikou. Perbedaan skor yang luar biasa besar ini benar-benar membunuhku. Lima belas detik menuju akhir pertandingan, jelas saja sudah tidak ada waktu bagi kami untuk mengejar ketertinggalan ini. Akan tetapi setidaknya aku akan terus berjuang hingga akhir untuk mengejar angka yang masih bisa digapai!

Aku melewati pemain berkulit _tan_ yang kuketahui memiliki posisi yang sama denganku, _power forward_. Menyadari lawanku memiliki posisi yang sama denganku, aku sudah siap untuk melakoni duel dengannya. Namun, apa yang terjadi berikutnya seolah membuatku naik pitam.

Ia membiarkanku melewatinya. Tidak memberikan perlawanan apapun. Tidak berusaha menghentikanku. Apa-apaan ini? Apa kalian merasa kasihan padaku? Aku tidak perlu dikasihani! Aku tidak suka diremehkan! Sekalipun aku akan kalah, aku sudah puas bisa bertarung dengan baik hingga akhir! Tidak seperti kalian yang bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana menikmati olahraga ini!

Aku mencoba melemparkan bola ke ring. Dan sialnya bola itu meleset. Kuharap kawan-kawanku yang berada di bawah ring segera bersiap untuk melakukan _rebound_ dan menyelamatkan bola, akan tetapi bola berhasil diambil oleh _center_ Teikou yang bertubuh tinggi besar. Apa yang dilakukannya setelah ini benar-benar mengejutkanku. Kupikir ia akan mengambil bola dan memberikannya pada kawannya, ternyata...

Mereka benar-benar meremehkan kami. Mereka bahkan melesakkan bola dengan mudahnya ke ring sendiri sehingga memberikan kami poin. Akhirnya skor menjadi 111 – 11 ketika peluit akhir berbunyi.

"_Dengan kemenangan 111 vs 11 ini maka Teikou secara tiga kali berturut-turut menjadi pemenang Turnamen National Middle. Selamat untuk tim Teikou atas prestasi luar biasanya!_"

Kudengar suara komentator hampir bersamaan dengan bunyi peluit akhir pertandingan. Jadi begini cara mereka. Mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk menang. Bahkan, mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat kemenangan mereka terasa menarik bagi mereka sendiri. Mereka bahkan meremehkan kami. Menganggap kami seperti mainan yang bisa dengan mudahnya mereka mainkan.

_"__Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Tetsuya pernah berkata padaku jika ia merasa tidak betah dalam latihan, dan terus terang itu membuatku sakit kepala. Apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya sehingga ia tidak bersemangat lagi mengikuti latihan?"_

_ "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan sekarang Ogiwara-kun. Hal yang bisa kukatakan sekarang adalah…aku tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri lagi dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada timku"_

Mendadak aku teringat pertanyaan Akashi dan pernyataan Kuroko. Pantas saja Kuroko tidak ingin berada lebih lama lagi dalam tim ini. Mereka yang bahkan tidak bisa menikmati permainan basket mereka sendiri mana mungkin bisa mengerti perasaan Kuroko. _Berada dalam tim seperti ini hanya akan membuat Kuroko lebih menderita!_

Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah, menemui Kuroko sekarang juga!

Dan kupikir, Kuroko juga memiliki pikiran yang sama denganku.

.

.

.

"Tetsu-kun, jangan bergerak dulu. Akashi-kun bilang kau harus banyak istirahat."

"Aku baik-baik saja Momoi-san. Aku ingin keluar sebentar untuk mengetahui hasil pertandingan. Jangan khawatir, aku akan segera kembali..."

"Tapi, Akashi-kun berpesan padaku bahwa Tetsu-kun harus diam di sini sampai Akashi-kun datang. Lagipula, Tetsu-kun tidak perlu khawatir. Teikou pasti menang karena Akashi-kun sendiri bilang padaku bahwa ia akan menghabisi Meikou tanpa ampun!"

"Apa...!? Akashi-kun bilang begitu?"

"Oleh karenanya Tetsu-kun tidak perlu khawatir, Teikou pasti akan menang...seperti biasanya. Ah...Tetsu-kun!? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau belum boleh banyak bergerak dulu. Kau harus istirahat! Kau mau ke mana!?"

"Aku harus memastikan hasil pertandingan ini dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Momoi-san...jangan cegah aku..."

"Tapi kau masih belum boleh banyak bergerak, Tetsu-kun! Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi Akashi-kun akan datang ke sini..."

"Justru aku harus pergi sebelum Akashi-kun kemari, Momoi-san..."

.

.

.

"Setelah hasilnya jelas seperti ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan kemudian Ogiwara Shigehiro?"

Aku menoleh. Lagi-lagi manik heterokromatik itu. Sungguh tidak mengenakkan hati memandangnya.

"Aku bukan orang yang akan menyerah begitu saja, Akashi! Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, ketika aku kalah maka aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk bisa menang pada pertandingan berikutnya!"

"Bahkan setelah kau kalahpun masih saja bisa membual. Kita lihat sampai seberapa lama kau bertahan dengan pemikiran bodohmu. Akan lebih baik jika kau cepat merenungi kesalahanmu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Akashi pergi dari hadapanku. Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan, Akashi! Toh aku takkan mengubah prinsipku. Kalau kau tetap keras kepala seperti itu jangan heran kau akan kehilangan anak buahmu.

"Ogiwara-kun...!"

Suara yang sangat kukenal memanggilku. Aku menoleh seketika ke arah sumber suara. Itu Kuroko! Walaupun dengan perban yang masih melingkar di pelipisnya dan berjalan tertatih-tatih ia datang menghampiriku.

"Kuroko..."

"Ogiwara-kun...Hasil pertandingannya..." kulihat Kuroko menatap papan skor pertandingan. Sejurus kemudian bisa kulihat ekspresi wajahnya yang terkejut saat melihat angka 111 vs 11 itu.

"Kami kalah, Kuroko. Hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak. Teikou memang luar biasa. Bahkan _terlalu_ luar biasa. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, Kuroko. Meikou masih bisa berkembang lagi dan pasti akan segera menyusul Teikou!"

Bisa kulihat ekspresi kelegaan Kuroko. Mungkinkah ia merasa khawatir aku akan tertekan lantaran kalah dengan begini telak? Aku memang _shock_. Tapi kalau aku putus asa sekarang, aku tidak akan punya motivasi untuk bangkit. Lagipula, ada sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dibicarakan sekarang.

"Kuroko, aku teringat perkataanmu di ruang kesehatan tadi. Kau sempat bilang padaku bahwa anggota timmu perlahan-lahan berubah..."

Kuroko terlihat sedikit menunduk setelah mendengar kata-kataku.

"Kuroko, aku sudah melihatnya selama pertandingan tadi. Bagaimana Teikou ah tidak, bagaimana teman-temanmu menghancurkan kami tanpa ampun. Mereka menganggap kami seolah mainan untuk memenuhi kepuasan mereka. Berada dalam tim seperti itu hanya akan membuatmu menderita Kuroko. Aku paham benar bahwa basket yang ingin sekali kau mainkan bukanlah basket seperti yang mereka mainkan..."

Kuroko kembali mendongakkan wajahnya sehingga kedua pandangan kami bertemu.

"Oleh karena itu, Kuroko...Jika kau ingin keluar dari tim basket Teikou, maka aku akan mendukungmu. Kau tak perlu khawatir tak bisa bermain basket lagi. Kau akan tetap bisa bermain basket sekalipun tidak bergabung dengan Teikou! Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan menjadi teman sekaligus lawan saat bermain basket denganmu!"

Saat itu, aku tak menyadari bahwa kalimat yang kuucapkan ini akan menimbulkan dampak yang besar. Yang tentu saja berpengaruh pada keputusan Kuroko selanjutnya. Dan saat itu juga aku tidak menyadari bahwa Akashi Seijuurou akan kembali ke ruang kesehatan untuk menemui Kuroko. Tapi tentu saja ia takkan menemui Kuroko di sana.

"Momoi, di mana Tetsuya?"

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun. Tetsu-kun bersikeras memaksa untuk pergi dan aku tak bisa mencegahnya. Dia bilang, dia harus memastikan hasil pertandingan final barusan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Aku sudah katakan padanya untuk tidak khawatir dan mengatakan padanya kalau tim kita pasti menang, namun ia semakin memaksa untuk pergi..."

"Apa? Tetsuya bilang begitu?"

.

.

.

"Ogiwara-kun..."

"Aku serius, Kuroko. Kalau kau memang ingin keluar dari klub itu maka aku akan mendukungmu. Atau kau takut menghadapi Akashi-kun? Jangan khawatir, kalau ia berani berbuat macam-macam maka aku tidak akan tinggal diam!"

Aku berusaha menunjukkan senyum khasku di hadapan Kuroko. Seolah menegaskan pada Kuroko bahwa kalimat yang barusan kuucapkan adalah candaan. Namun sejatinya, aku serius.

"Ogiwara-kun..."

Saat itu, aku tidak menyadari kalau seseorang berjalan mendekat ke arah kami. Pemilik manik heterokromatik yang memandang dengan tajam ke arahku karena menganggap aku telah menginjak harga dirinya, meremehkannya dan merebut benda berharga miliknya.

_"Aku bukan orang yang akan menyerah begitu saja, Akashi!"_

Akashi berjalan makin mendekat ke arah kami...

"_Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, ketika aku kalah maka aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk bisa menang pada pertandingan berikutnya...!"_

Dengan tatapan pemburu yang telah menentukan mangsanya...

_**To be Continued**_

_And the war begins..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fallen**_

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Timeline : Teikou arc**

**©yunaseijuurou**

Happy reading^^

P.S : Cerita ini ditulis dengan menggunakan sudut pandang Ogiwara Shigehiro

.

.

.

" Tetsuya."

Suara itu mengagetkanku dan Kuroko. Aku mengenal suara ini sekalipun aku belum menoleh ke arah suara tersebut berasal. Ya, suara itu terdengar begitu dingin, sedingin mata yang dimilikinya. Selain itu, siapa lagi yang memanggil Kuroko dengan 'Tetsuya' kalau bukan dia? Aku dan Kuroko serentak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Benar saja, pemilik suara itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Dia datang menghampiri kami.

"Akashi-kun..."

Aku melirik ke arah Kuroko. Nada suaranya terdengar khawatir. Mungkinkah ia khawatir kalau Akashi mendengar pembicaraan kami barusan? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari kehadirannya sama sekali?

Entahlah apakah Akashi sempat mendengar pembicaraan kami barusan atau tidak, aku tak peduli. Tapi yang jelas, aku takkan tinggal diam kalau ia berani berbuat macam-macam pada Kuroko!

Akashi mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah kami. Oh bukan, lebih tepatnya ia mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Kuroko. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Kuroko sendiri terlihat khawatir saat Akashi mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tetsuya? Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja dari ruang kesehatan? Aku tak melihatmu saat aku hendak menjengukmu lagi barusan. Dan ternyata kau ada di sini. Lekaslah kembali dan lanjutkan istirahatmu, Tetsuya."

"Aku sudah merasa baikan, Akashi-kun. Aku sudah tidak apa-ap-..."

"Jangan membantah, Tetsuya. Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan saat aku menjengukmu sebelum pertandingan? Dokter bilang kau harus banyak istirahat. Jadilah anak baik dan penurut untuk kali ini saja, Tetsuya."

Hei, apa-apaan ini? Orang ini bahkan tidak memberikan Kuroko kesempatan untuk bicara. Dia pikir dirinya siapa? Aku tahu kalau kau khawatir pada Kuroko. Setidaknya dalam hal ini, kuakui kau memenuhi tanggung jawabmu sebagai kapten tim. Tapi sebagai seorang atasan dan teman, ada baiknya kalau kau mendengarkan pendapatnya terlebih dahulu. Bahkan aku pun tak pernah menyelanya seperti apa yang kau lakukan barusan. Di mana sopan santunmu, Akashi?

Kali ini, Akashi menoleh ke arahku. Bisa kurasakan ia memandangiku dengan tajam. Dari awal bertemu sampai sekarang, tak satupun pandangan ramah yang ia perlihatkan padaku. Semuanya dingin. Tidak hanya dia, tapi juga empat orang anggota _generation of miracles_ lainnya. Bagaimana mungkin Kuroko bisa nyaman dan betah dalam klubnya sendiri jika dikelilingi pandangan mata yang dingin itu?

"Kau juga. Kau pasti dengar apa instruksi dokter saat aku menjenguknya 'kan? Kenapa kau juga tidak mengingatkannya untuk beristirahat kembali?"

Aku mulai merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Kesannya seolah-olah akulah yang menjadi penyebab Kuroko yang kabur dari ruang kesehatan. Padahal bisa jadi dia kabur justru karena tertekan oleh arogansimu yang tidak masuk akal itu!

"Akashi, ucapanmu seakan-akan menyiratkan 'kalau Kuroko bersamaku maka ia tidak akan baik-baik saja'. Harusnya kau tak perlu khawatir! Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mengalami apapun selama bersamaku!"

Akashi semakin menatapku dengan tajam. Seolah tak terima dengan jawabanku. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadapnya. Dia pikir dia siapa? Aku bahkan lebih tinggi darinya.

Tapi tampaknya aku terlalu terlarut dalam perseteruan yang tidak jelas ini dan aku sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau sesuatu telah terjadi. Baru saja aku mengatakan pada Akashi bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada Kuroko selama ia bersamaku. Tapi faktanya, aku memang membiarkan sesuatu terjadi.

Kuroko yang berdiri di balik punggung Akashi terlihat...pucat. Nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan. Sebelah tangannya memegang pelipisnya yang dibalut perban. Keringat dingin tampak mengalir di wajahnya. Pandangannya terlihat tidak fokus. Ada apa dengan Kuroko? Apakah cederanya kembali mengganggunya? Dan di saat aku berpikir seperti itu, tiba-tiba Kuroko terlihat akan ambruk. Semuanya terjadi di depan mataku dalam gerakan lambat.

"Kurokoooo...!" teriakku spontan, yang juga mengagetkan Akashi yang membelakangi Kuroko saat itu. Refleks, Akashi ikut menoleh ke arah belakangnya.

"Tetsuya!"

Sialnya, Akashi lebih cepat menangkap tubuh Kuroko yang hendak terjatuh dengan tangannya. Tidak memberikanku kesempatan sama sekali untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak hanya itu, ketika aku hendak mendekati Kuroko untuk memastikan keadaannya, ia melarangku mendekatinya. "Jangan mendekat." ujarnya dingin.

Aku melihat Kuroko dalam dekapan Akashi dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat dan dia tampak tidak sadar. Jangan bilang dia...pingsan lagi? Tampaknya cederanya belum pulih benar. Melihat Kuroko yang berkeringat dingin dalam keadaan pucat dan tidak sadar seperti ini membuatku ikut berkeringat dingin juga.

"Ini yang kau sebut tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu menimpa Tetsuya selama bersamamu? Ini takkan terjadi seandainya kau menyuruhnya kembali ke ruang kesehatan ketika dia menemuimu tadi."

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan Akashi barusan. Tenggorokanku seolah tercekat untuk mengeluarkan suara-suara yang bisa membantahnya. Apa memang ini semua salahku? Bagaimana kalau tadi aku tidak memaksakan diri untuk berbicara dengan Kuroko sebelum Akashi datang? Bagaimana kalau saat itu aku memaksa Kuroko untuk kembali beristirahat? Tapi, nasi sudah terlanjur menjadi bubur. Faktanya adalah, Kuroko pingsan lagi dan hal itu terjadi tepat di depan mataku.

"Akashi...biarkan aku membantumu membawanya kembali ke ruang kesehatan..." pintaku. Entah apakah memang aku yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi, tapi pastinya, aku tak mungkin membiarkan Kuroko yang seperti ini begitu saja. Aku mengulurkan tanganku hendak meraih Kuroko, akan tetapi dengan cepat Akashi menepis tanganku...

PLAK!

"Apa kau tidak dengar ucapanku tadi? Jangan mendekat. Kau tak perlu membantuku. Aku bisa minta bantuan Momoi untuk membawakan kursi roda kemari." ujarnya seraya mengambil ponsel dari tasnya dan menekan tombol-tombol di dalamnya. Setelahnya, ia berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sambungan telepon. Terus terang saja, walaupun Akashi menelepon sang manajer tepat di depan mataku tapi aku tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Perhatianku terlalu tercurah pada Kuroko yang saat ini pingsan dalam dekapan Akashi.

Tak lama berselang, sang gadis manajer Teikou datang menghampiri kami sambil membawakan kursi roda dengan terburu-buru. Wajahnya terang saja terlihat khawatir. Sewaktu aku menjenguk Kuroko pun dia sudah terlihat cemas, apalagi sewaktu melihat Kuroko mendadak pingsan lagi. Mereka berdua memindahkan Kuroko ke atas kursi roda. Dan lagi-lagi Akashi melarangku untuk membantu mereka. Aku hanya bisa menyaksikan...tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, dan terus terang saja itu membuatku merasa sama sekali tidak berguna! Sahabatku tidak sadarkan diri di depan mataku dan aku tak dapat berbuat apapun.

"Momoi, bawa Tetsuya kembali ke ruang kesehatan. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti."

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun!"

Gadis itu kemudian mendorong kursi roda yang mengangkut Kuroko dengan terburu-buru. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggung Kuroko yang duduk terkulai menjauh. Apa benar kejadian barusan sepenuhnya salahku? Bahwa Kuroko pingsan lagi karena salahku?

"Nah sekarang, kukatakan padamu satu hal."

Ucapan Akashi memecahkan lamunanku. Dan begitu aku menoleh, kudapati sepasang mata heterokromatik yang memandangku dengan tajam. Seolah-olah aku adalah hewan buruan dan ia siap memangsaku kapan saja. Sungguh tidak nyaman. Bagaimana bisa Kuroko melalui hari-harinya di klub basket jika seperti ini caranya memperlakukan kawannya?

"Jangan kau pikir aku tak mendengarkan percakapan kalian sebelum Tetsuya pingsan. Kuingatkan padamu untuk tidak mencampuri urusan internal kami."

Aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk menanggapi peringatannya. Akashi berkata seolah-olah menuduhku telah berbuat sesuatu yang merugikannya. Padahal aku merasa sama sekali tidak memiliki urusan dengannya. Dan aku pun tidak ingin punya urusan dengannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mencampuri urusan internal kalian?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Siapa lagi yang menyebabkan Tetsuya ingin keluar dari klub kalau bukan karena kau yang mempengaruhinya?"

Oh, jadi itu penyebab ia tak pernah bisa bersikap ramah padaku. Ia beranggapan kalau aku yang mempengaruhi Kuroko untuk keluar dari klub, hah? Itu benar-benar tuduhan yang tidak masuk akal. Aku maklum kalau ia menuduhku tanpa alasan, karena Kuroko sendiri sepertinya belum menyampaikan keinginannya untuk berhenti. Tapi apa urusannya denganmu kalau Kuroko yang ingin keluar dari klub? Sah-sah saja kan? Kalau dia merasa tidak nyaman dalam lingkungan internal klub lalu dia ingin keluar dari sana tentu saja menjadi hak Kuroko sepenuhnya 'kan?

Tapi kalau boleh jujur, tuduhan yang dilontarkan Akashi sungguh konyol. Dan tanpa sadar aku tertawa. Tertawa di hadapannya. Perbuatanku menyebabkan pandangan Akashi padaku semakin tajam, tetapi aku tidak peduli! Aku sama sekali tidak takut padamu!

"Hahaha...sampai saat kau datang dan mengkhawatirkan Kuroko tadi aku benar-benar mengakuimu sebagai kapten yang baik, lho. Tapi sekarang...haha...aku tarik kembali pengakuanku. Kau bahkan tidak tahu penyebab Kuroko ingin keluar dari tim dan sekarang ingin menyalahkan orang lain? Kau sungguh menyedihkan Akashi. Sebelum menuduhku, lihatlah apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini. Aku 'kan hanya _orang luar_..."

Ucapanku barusan pasti sukses membuat darah Akashi mendidih. Aku tak peduli sekalipun dia menghajarku. Toh aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak berkata seperti itu. Aku benar-benar muak dan dongkol.

Akashi kemudian semakin maju mendekat ke arahku dan mencengkeram bagian depan _jersey_ku. Oh, jadi setelah tak terima dengan ucapanku lantas ia berani main kasar?

"Dengar baik-baik, _orang luar_. Aku yang pertama kali menemukan potensi kekuatan Tetsuya. Aku memahaminya lebih baik daripada kau. Wajar saja 'kan kalau sebagai kapten aku mempertahankan apa yang menjadi kekuatan bagi timku? Dan kalau kau merasa diri sebagai _orang luar_, aku harap kau tidak mencampuri urusan internal kami. Atau kalian akan mengalami kekalahan yang lebih pahit dibandingkan final barusan. Kalau kita bertemu lagi di lapangan, bisa saja aku takkan membiarkan kalian mencetak poin barang sedikitpun."

Aku tak gentar sama sekali akan gertakan Akashi. Segera saja kutepis tangannya seperti saat ia menepis tanganku ketika hendak menolong Kuroko tadi. Aku mencerna kata-kata gertakannya barusan. Jadi, ia menganggap Kuroko hanya sebagai kekuatan bagi timnya? Tidakkah ia memandang Kuroko sebagai teman?

"Hei, Akashi...Apa kau hanya menganggap Kuroko sebagai alat untuk memperoleh kemenangan? Apa kau tak pernah menganggapnya teman yang bekerja sama denganmu untuk meraih kemenangan bersama-sama?"

"Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari kemenangan. Dunia mengakui pemenang dan tidak ada tempat bagi pecundang. Aku punya cara sendiri untuk mencapai kemenangan dan soal Tetsuya, seperti apa aku terhadap Tetsuya itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

Baiklah, Akashi. Kalau kau merasa tindakanmu sebagai kapten adalah hal yang wajar mengapa kau tidak perhatikan kesejahteraan anak buahmu? _Apa kau tidak tahu kalau yang menyebabkan Kuroko merasa tidak nyaman justru adalah kau sendiri?_ Kalau sudah begini, tekadku sudah semakin bulat. Kalau itu yang kau mau, Akashi...Akan kubuat semua sesuai dengan kemauanmu. Kau menuduhku yang telah mempengaruhi Kuroko keluar dari klub 'kan? Kalau begitu maka aku akan benar-benar membuatnya keluar dari klub!

.

.

.

Setelah acara penyerahan penghargaan dan upacara penutupan, aku mulai bersiap-siap untuk pulang bersama dengan kawan-kawan timku. Beruntunglah aku bukan kapten tim Meikou, sehingga aku tidak harus berdiri di sebelah Akashi Seijuurou saat menerima penghargaan barusan. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika Akashi menggertakku dan aku akan lepas kontrol di atas podium. Beruntung, Mochida yang menjadi kapten tim. Kekalahan telak yang dialami Meikou masih membuat tim kami dilandasi rasa putus asa dan depresi, tapi Mochida dapat bersikap profesional di podium. Hal itu tentu saja melegakanku.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong dan melewati sebuah ruangan dengan label '_Medical Office_' di depannya. Langkahku terhenti di depan ruangan itu. Mochida yang menyadarinya segera menghampiriku.

"Oi, Shige. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa berhenti?"

Sesuatu terlintas di pikiranku saat aku melewati ruangan ini.

"Maaf, kalian duluan saja yang pulang ke Meikou. Aku akan menyusul dengan kereta terakhir. Aku ingin menjenguk temanku terlebih dahulu."

"Ooh, temanmu pemain Teikou yang cedera di semifinal tadi itu ya? Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami akan pulang duluan. Jangan terlalu lama atau kau takkan bisa pulang hari ini, Shige. Kereta terakhir pun berangkat dua jam lagi."

"Ya, aku tahu!"

Setelah Mochida dan yang lainnya pergi, aku masih diam di depan pintu ruangan itu. Aku teringat ucapan Akashi saat manajer Teikou datang memberikan bantuannya tadi, kalau Akashi akan segera menyusul gadis itu kemari. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu Kuroko untuk memastikan keadaannya. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi apabila pintu ini dibuka? Akankah aku menemukan Akashi di dalamnya? Lalu bagaimana kalau kami bertengkar lagi di hadapan Kuroko? Tapi aku juga tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Segera saja kubuka pintu yang tampaknya tidak terkunci itu.

KRIETT...

Begitu aku membuka pintu, aku sudah siap untuk mendapat makian dari Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi pada akhirnya apa yang kubayangkan sama sekali tidak terjadi. Akashi tidak ada di sini, dan...Kuroko juga tidak ada di sini! Kemanakah Kuroko? Apakah dia sudah baikan?

"Anu...apa kau mencari Tetsu-kun?"

Aku menoleh, si gadis manajer Teikou ternyata sudah berdiri di belakangku. Jika ia mengatakan Tetsu-kun, berarti yang dimaksud adalah Kuroko.

"Ah, ya...Aku mencari Kuroko. Dimana dia?"

"Akashi-kun baru saja mengantarkannya pulang tadi. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir. Tetsu-kun sudah sadar. Lalu, Akashi-kun meminta izin pada dokter untuk membawa Tetsu-kun pulang supaya ia dapat beristirahat di rumah dan dokter mengizinkannya."

Aku lega mendengarnya, jadi Kuroko sudah sadar! Syukurlah...Akan tetapi aku juga merasa tindakan Akashi ini seolah-olah dilakukannya untuk menghindarkan Kuroko dariku. Apa boleh buat, aku akan berusaha menemuinya besok. Ya, besok sepulang sekolah akan kucoba untuk berkunjung ke Teikou!

.

.

.

Aku penasaran dengan keadaan Kuroko sekarang.

Hari sudah larut malam. Mataku masih belum bisa terpejam. Aku hanya bisa berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar. Cahaya lampu tidur turut menemani kesendirianku. Aku sengaja melengkapi kamarku dengan lampu tidur yang bermotifkan hiasan ala musim panas. Kalau menyalakan lampu ini, aku jadi teringat saat-saat aku dan Kuroko menyantap es krim _chu-chu_ bersama. Ah, ingin rasanya aku mengajak Kuroko bermain basket dan menyantap es krim itu lagi.

Aku menatap layar ponsel yang kupegang erat. Bagaimana kalau aku mengirim _email_ pada Kuroko untuk menanyakan keadaannya sekarang? Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin memastikan keadaannya. Aku ingin dia mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja secara langsung padaku. Segera saja kutekan tombol-tombol di ponselku untuk mulai mengetik pesan.

Tapi sebelum aku sempat selesai mengetik pesan, aku mendapati simbol _email_ baru pada pojok kanan atas ponselku. Siapa yang mengirimiku _email_ malam-malam begini? Haruskah kuselesaikan terlebih dahulu pesan yang sedang kuketik ini atau membuka _email _itu terlebih dahulu?

Firasatku mengatakan, _email_ baru ini adalah _email_ yang penting. Kuputuskan untuk menutup pesan yang sedang kuketik dan kusimpan dalam _draft_ lalu kubuka _email _tersebut.

**From : Kuroko Tetsuya**

_'Ogiwara-kun, maafkan aku apabila tadi aku membuatmu terlibat dalam masalah.'_

Firasatku benar. _Email_ ini dari Kuroko! Tapi kenapa isi pesannya seolah-olah menyiratkan rasa bersalah? Apa karena bertengkar dengan Akashi tadi? Ah, Kuroko, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah. Akashi saja yang terlalu berlebihan dan mencari perkara.

Segera kubalas _email_ tersebut dengan cepat.

_'Jangan khawatir, Kuroko! Aku baik-baik saja, kok! (^o^) Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah kau sudah baikan? : ('_

Ponselku kali ini berbunyi lagi tak lama setelah pesanku terkirim.

_'Aku sudah lebih baik, Ogiwara-kun. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu. Aku minta maaf apabila kau mendapatkan perlakuan tak menyenangkan dari Akashi-kun. Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Besok, aku akan menemui Akashi-kun untuk menyampaikan pengunduran diriku dari klub'_

Aku terkejut melihat isi balasan Kuroko. Pertama, aku terkejut dengan kecepatan mengetiknya karena isi pesan ini panjang dan jeda waktu pesan ini dengan pesanku tidaklah lama. Berarti Kuroko sudah dalam keadaan sehat jika bisa mengetik secepat ini! Itu bagus 'kan? Kedua, aku terkejut melihat bulatnya tekad Kuroko untuk menyampaikan pengunduran dirinya besok...

Melihat sikap Akashi yang sangat frontal terhadapku, aku yakin ia takkan meluluskan permintaan Kuroko dengan mudah. Kalau Kuroko sudah membulatkan tekadnya, maka akupun juga akan membulatkan tekadku. Aku akan pergi ke Teikou sepulang sekolah besok untuk menemani Kuroko!

Mendadak terdengar suara ketukan dari luar. Aku terperanjat. Siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarku tengah malam begini? Saking terperanjatnya, aku sampai belum mengirimkan pesan balasan untuk Kuroko.

"Shige, apa kau sudah tidur? Boleh ibu masuk?"

Rupanya ibu yang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Tapi, tumben tengah malam begini ibu mengetuk pintu kamarku. Apa ada sesuatu? Aku segera beranjak mendekati pintu kamar dan membukanya lalu mempersilakan ibuku masuk.

"Shige, maaf ya kalau ibu mengganggu tidurmu. Apa kau tadi sudah sempat tidur?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak bu. Aku belum tidur dari tadi, kok."

Ibuku terlihat seperti menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjelaskan sesuatu. Kalau ibu bersikeras mengatakan sesuatu padaku tengah malam begini, maka itu sudah pasti sesuatu yang penting. Aku berusaha menduga-duga apa yang hendak ibu sampaikan padaku. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menerkanya.

"Shige, tadi ayah bilang kalau ada kemungkinan beliau akan dipindahtugaskan. Jika ayahmu jadi pindah tugas, maka kita semua akan ikut pindah."

Aku terkejut mendengar penjelasan ibuku. Apa? Pindah? Pindah ke mana?

"Kenapa begitu mendadak bu? Memangnya kita akan pindah ke mana?"

"Maaf ya, Shige. Tadi pagi ayahmu menemui atasannya di kantor. Lalu ayahmu mendapatkan pesan dari atasannya kalau beliau akan dipindahtugaskan. Jika benar demikian, maka kita akan pindah ke Kyoto. Ibu tahu kau sudah kelas tiga sehingga akan riskan bagimu untuk pindah sekarang. Akan tetapi, ayah tidak bisa menolak permintaan kantor. Maaf ya, Shige..."

Aku merasa lemas. Pindah di saat aku kelas tiga dan ke Kyoto? Sama sekali tak pernah terbayangkan bagiku. Kyoto itu terlalu jauh. Kalau begini caranya, maka aku akan sulit untuk menemui Kuroko lagi. Dan saat ini Kuroko justru bisa jadi akan menghadapi masalah mengingat Akashi tidak akan dengan mudah meluluskan permintaan Kuroko. Bagaimana mungkin di saat Kuroko sedang mengalami kesulitan, lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa berada di sampingnya?

"Kapan kita akan pindah, bu?"

"Ayah hanya bilang kepastiannya besok. Tapi jika memang benar demikian, maka dalam waktu seminggu kita akan pindah ke Kyoto."

Oke. Anggap saja waktu yang kumiliki memang benar hanya tinggal seminggu. Dalam waktu seminggu ini aku harus memastikan Kuroko bisa keluar dari klub tanpa menyisakan masalah dengan Akashi. Segera kuketik pesan balasan untuk membalas pesan panjang Kuroko tadi.

_'Baguslah jika kau sudah mantap. Aku akan menemanimu besok! Tetap semangat, Kuroko! \(^.^)/'_

Segera kuletakkan ponselku di meja setelah ibu kembali ke kamarnya. Aku sengaja melepaskan ponselku dari genggamanku karena aku tahu Kuroko pasti akan melarangku dan aku tidak ingin membaca pesan Kuroko yang berikutnya setelah terdengar bunyi saat ponselku diletakkan di meja. Sekalipun Kuroko melarangku, aku akan tetap datang ke Teikou dan menemaninya.

Saat itu aku tidak menyadari apa yang akan menunggu kami esok hari.

Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa isi pesan balasan dari Kuroko bukannya berisi larangan, melainkan...

_'Terima kasih, Ogiwara-kun.'_

_**To be Continued**_

_Ada yang bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? ; )_


End file.
